Episode 6050 (27th December 2019)
Plot Martin returns to the backroom at No.25 after spending the night with Sonia. Gray apologises to Chantelle for his behaviour the previous day. She is visibly uncomfortable. Sharon explains Christmas Day's events to Linda. She then tells her she is going to get Dennis back from Phil. Jack allows Denise to stay at his for as long as she wants to. Patrick sees Denise in the café and walks off. Lola witnesses the tension between the pair and gets the lowdown from Denise. Karen holds out hope for Keanu's return. Lee offers Linda a chance to talk to him, but she does not reciprocate. Chantelle and Gray have a date at Walford East. She suggests to Gray they delay their vow renewal until spring 2020. He secretly texts Karen and tells her he needs her help as he has a plan. Jack visits Sharon and tells her what Phil did to him before Christmas. Sharon asks him to keep an ear out in case anything is reported. Chantelle and Gray return home. The family surprise them with a homely vow renewal service of their own. Gray lies and claims he knew nothing about the surprise. Mitch notices Chantelle's uneasiness. Linda struggles to resist the temptation of another glass of wine. Sharon tries talking to Dennis but he tells her to drop dead. Mitch tries talking to Chantelle about Gray. She avoids it and continues with the vow renewal. Lola talks to Patrick about Denise, hoping to make him see sense. Gray says his vows to Chantelle. Chantelle almost bails out but does not. She returns kind words and the family are touched. Shirley is riled by Sharon's presence at The Vic. Gray tells Chantelle he has booked them a second honeymoon and wants them to try for another baby. Dennis reassures Phil he is going to stay with him. Jack visits Phil, hoping for answers on Keanu. Louise offers to tell him everything and lies, saying he fled before anyone could get to him. Martin tells Sonia he does not regret them having sex. Patrick visits Denise and apologises for taking his anger out on her. The family leave No.1 and Gray prepares for them to have sex. Chantelle makes excuses to avoid the intimacy, but it does not go down well with Gray. He grabs her hand tightly and leads her up to the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Keegan Butcher-Baker - Zack Morris *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Mia Atkins - Mahalia Malcolm *Mackenzie Atkins - Isaac Lemonius *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Walford East *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Gray decides to set up a wedding ceremony at home. Category:2019 episodes